Buscando el amor
by NataliaCullen13
Summary: Edward está solo y necesita alguien a quien amar. Alice le presenta un sitio we de citas online. Encuentra a alguien llamado Bells87 Podría ser ella la indicada? Todos Humanos One-Shot


**Hola! Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la trama a Sanciaaa yo solo traduzco esta historia (si quieren leer la original quí está .net/s/5238956/1/Searching_for_love )**

* * *

_**Edwards POV **_

Me conecté en recientemente me había hecho una cuenta ahí, es uno de eso sitios web en los que puedes chatear con peronas. Lo se, es bastante triste, un hombre de 23 años en un sitio web de citas tratando de encontrar el amor. Pero me sentía bastante solo en ese entonces y Alice, mi molesta hermanita, me metió en eso. Ella también había conocido gente ahí, Jasper. El era un hombre agradable ellos empezaron a chatear y empezaron a conocerse, entonces, un día se reunieron en persona, por suerte el no era un pervertido o algo así, se que están enamorados.

Al entrar a findlove, ví que tenpia nuevos correos. Abrí el primero, era de una chica de 17 años:

_Hola sexy_

_Talvez podriamos encontrarnos alguna vez?_

_No querrás perdértelo_

_Vuelve pronto_

_Con amor, Tanya xx_

Lo borré, desprecio a las personas así. Gente que _trata _de ser sexy, gente que se viste vulgarmente, gente que solo quiere una cosa, que definitivamente no es una relación seria. Había una sola palabras para describir a estas chicas. Perras.

Leí un par mas de mails como esos, borrandolos uno tras otro, cuando de repente cruzé con uno que decía:

_Hey _

_Me preguntaba si talvez podríamos chatear alguna vez_

_Conocernos o algo así. Por lo que he leido en tu perfil, pareces ser un buen tipo. Si te gustaría chatear, usualmente me conecto acá al rededor de las 8, así que, agrégame, podremos hablar, solo si lo quieres_

_De, Bells87  
_

La agregué, su mensaje era decente porque A) Me preguntó si podíamos _chatear_ y B) No puso su nombre real en l final, no iba a dar mucha información por ahora. Por lo que leí en su perfil, me pareció buena persona. Tenía cabello oscuro, ojos marrones, era muy pálida y de estatura normal. No tenía una foto de perfil así que no sabía si de hecho, así era como lucía. Pero no solo me gustaba como sonaba su apariencie. Su perfil

_Hey, Soy Isabella, pero la gente me llama Bella. Realmente no hay mucho que decir sobre mí. Tengo 22 años, disfruto leer y escribir, esoty totalmente enmorada de los libros de Jane Austen. De hecho, eso es todo, lo se soy una persona aburrida, pero la mayoría de las personas que conosco dicen que soy honesta, callada y se que ellos solo tratan de ser agradables. EStoy buscando por un hombre, honesto, bueno, leal, adorable y caballeroso que no quiera una sola de mí, quiero a alguien que esté dispuesto a comenzar una relación estable conmigo, realmente no me importa la apariencia, mientras tengan un buen corazón._

_Ya sé eso fué estúpido y cursi, pero es lo que quiero, no voy a guardar mucha esperanza, porque, honestamente, donde podríaencontrar a un hombre así? Espero que hayas disfrutado leer mi patético perfil. Bella :) x  
_

Ese era el tipo de chica que yo quería, solo esperaba que lo que dijera en su perfil fuera cierto.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eran las 7:58 así que decidí ver si Bella estaba conectada, para mi suerte lo estaba. Empecé la convesación con ella de inmediato

_**Eddie123 says: **Hola soy Edward._Mi hermana me hizo esta cuenta lo recuerdan? Ella sabía que odiaba el sobrenombre Eddie

_**Bells87 says: **__Hey Soy Isabella, pero prefiero Bella. _

_**Eddie123 says: **__Genial, como estás? _Por primera vez en mi vida, no supe que decir

_**Bells87 says: **Estoy bien y tu?  
_

_**Eddie123 says: ** Igual yo. Que Haces?  
_

_**Bells87 says: **__Oh, solo estoy escribiendo una cosa y tu?_

_**Eddie123 says: **__Nada realmente, solo chatenado contigo, no puedo hacer varias actividades al mismo tiempo, lol_

_**Bells87 says: **__haha :)  
_

_**Eddie123 says: **__Que escribes? si no te molesta que pregunte._

_**Bells87 says: **__No, está bien, estoy escribiendo una historia_

_**Eddie123 says: **__Oh genial, de que trata?  
_

_**Bells87 says: **__Vamos, probablemente no querrás saberlo, no es tan buena de todos modos._

_**Eddie123 says: **__No, en serio, quiero saber. Tengo una expresión descontenta ahora :)_ Dios, que idiota

_**Bells87 says: **__Demonios, no puedo decirle no a eso. Bueno es algo de romance y fantasía, pero no algo de princesa y dragones. Es sobre una chica que se muda aun pequeño pueblo, y empieza a estudiar en una nueva escuela y conoce a un chico muy misterioso, no he pensado en los nombres todavía. Pero hay algo retorcido, este chico del que ella se enamoró es un vampiro, y digamos que ella se ve involucrada en muchos problemas y experiencias cercanas a la muerte. Lo se´es patético._

Leí lo que había escrito, sonaba bastante bien. Uno en un millón realmente, no habían historias como ese. Yo lo leería.

_**Eddie123 says: **__No es patético! Yo lo leería sin pensarlo; yo me quedo con la primera copia verdad?_

_**Bells87 says: **__Nope, lo siento, la primera es mía :)_

_**Eddie123 says: **__De acuerdo. La segunda?  
_

_**Bells87 says: **__Definitivamente lol  
_

_**Eddie123 says: **__Bien :)  
_

_**Bells87 says: **__Entonces si tu obtienes la segunda copía de mi libro, eso significa que omo recompenza puedo obtener la segunda copia de tu CD? :)_

Yo compongo música en el piano y esperaba grabar un CD. Ese no era mi trabajo de tiempo completo, yo trabajaba como doctor, mi padre era doctor y quería que yo siguiera sus pasos. c

_**Eddie123 says: **__Claro :)_

_**Bells87 says: **__Genial. Edward, lamento esto, pero debo irme, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para ir al trabajo._

No quería que se fuera, había algo en ella que me gustaba, no se lo que era pero ella era tan diferente a las otras chicas.

_**Eddie123 says: **__Oh okay :(_

_**Bells87 says: **__Lo siento, yo tampoco deseo irme. Me conectaré mañana a la misma hora :)_

Instantaneamente me animé.

_**Eddie123 says: **Bien, hablamos mañana entonces?_

_**Bells87 says: **__Definitivamente, Edward :)_

_**Eddie123 says: **__Adios Bella :)_

**Bells87 ha cerrado sesión  
**

Me salí de ese sitio web y me fuí a la cama. No tenía trabajo al día siguiente pero quería dormir temprano ya que así sería mñana mas rápido. Me dormí tan pronto como mi cabeza golpeó la almohada, soñando con Bella.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente para encontrar mi telefono en el borde de la mesa a punto de caerse por la vibración. Lo agarré y el identificador de llamadas marcada a Alice.

"Hola?" Le dije

"Hey! Hoy vamos a desayunar juntos, así que alistate porque te recogeré a las ocho, adios" Dijo y colgó antes de que pudiera protestar

No me sentía de buen humor como para ir a desayunar, especialmente con Alice, yo la amaba mucho pero ella podía ser muy fastidiosa a veces. Vi mi reloj, 7:00? Ella me había despertado a las siete de la mañana en mi dpia libre. Maldita seas Alice, maldita seas.

Me levanté y me di un baño, luego me vestí con lo primero que encontré, que eran, jeans y una camisa negra. Estaba listo y eran las 7:45 asi que decidí revisar mis emails, scretamente esperando que Bella me haya enviado un mensaje. Para mi decepción, no lo había hecho.

Alice vino exactamente a las ocho, en su convertible amarillo. Fuimos a un pequeño café y nos sentamos en la parte de atrás. Esta ojeando el menú cuando Alice preguntó

"Entonces, como han estado las cosas para tí ultimamente?"

"Bien, para tí??" Le pregunté mientras seguía viendo el menú

Antes de que pudiera contestar una mujer de cabello corto y rojizo vino a atendernos. Decidí pedir un omelette y alice pidió lo mismo.

"Las cosas han estado bien" Dijo sonriendo.

"Que bien" le dije

"Quí están sus omelettes, disfruten su comida" Dijo la señora mientras ponía nuestra comida frente a nosotros. Tomé un bocado de mi omeletteT

"Jasper me invitó a mudarme con el" Alice dijo felizmente

"QUE?!" Dije mientras escupía un trozo de omelette

"Jasper me invitó a mudarme con el" Alice repitió

"No crees que es un poco pronto para eso?" Le pregunté , recuperandome de lo que había pasado

"No, estamos enamorados Edward, somos almas gemelas y quiero mudarme con el" Dijo sonriendo

"Pues, si eso es lo quieres" Dije tomando otro bocado

"Lo es, eso me recuerda, no has encontrado a nadie en findlove?" Ella me preguntó curiosamente y se emocionó

"De hecho, creo que lo he hecho" Le respondí sonriendo

"Cual es su nombre?!" Alice preguntó

"Bella" Dije sonriendo de nuevo

"Y como es?" Alice preguntó, calmandose un poco.

"Es perfecta, es inteligente, honesta, dulce" Le respondí

"Es bonita?" Alice apreguntó. Alice Tiende a poner las apariencias antes de las personalidades.

"No lo se, ella no tenía una foto de perfil, pero dijo que tenía cabello negro, ojos marrones y que es pálidaI" Respondí terminando mi omelette. Alice no habpia tocado el suyo.

"Wow, tienes que conocerla en persona!" Alice dijo.

"Todavía no Alicesolo he hablado con ella una vez" Le dije.

"Cuando le hablarás de nuevo??" Alice dijo emocionandose de nuevo.

"Esta noche" Le dije sonriendo, de tan solo pensarlo.

"Preguntale esta noche, ella podría ser la indicada" Alice dijo.

"No le preguntaré esta noche, cuando se sienta más cómoda, lo haré"

Alice alfin terminó su desayuno, que estaba frió cuando empezó a comerlo. Entonces, nos despedimos y fui directo a casa.

Ralmente no sabía que hacer, eran las 9:15, what hay que hacer? Decidí ir al parque a caminar y solo pensar un poco.

llegué al parque y me sentpe en un banquito. Empecé a pensar, Bella querría conocerme? Y si no es lo que dice ser? Lo nuestro funcionará?Estoy siendo realista con esto? Esas preguntas corrieron a atravez de mi mente, y tristemente no tenía una respuesta para ninguna.

Miré a la gente caminar, aburrido. Una pareja con una pequeña niña que se veía como de tres años, pasó.El hombre y la mujer estaban tomados de la mano, mientras que la niña sostenía la mano libre de la madre. Se veían felices y enamorados. Yo quería eso , eso era todo lo que quería. Alguien a quien amar y tener hijos. Yo quería una familia.

Caminé hacia mi ían pasado dos horas, eran las 11:15. Preparé algo de comer, no porque tenía hambre, sino porque era algo que mataría el tiempo. Miré algo de televisión por un par de horas, pero todavía faltaban años para que Bella se conectara. Eran las 2:30, estaba tan aburrido que tomé una siesta para matar el tiempo

Me desperté a las 6:56, realmente había matado tiempo. Hice algo para cenar, terminé comiendo lasagna. Despues de terminar de comer,eran las 7:20, fuui a ver algo de televisión. Luego de un episodio de Friends, era momento de conectarse.

Me conecté y Bella estaba ahí. Esta vez, ella comenzoó la conversación.

_**Bells87 says: **__Hey Edward! No pensé que te ibas a conectar!_

_**Eddie123 says: **__Estás bromeando?! Esperé todo el día por esto, no sabes lo aburrido que estaba, estaba de hecho contando las horas!_

_**Bells87 says: **__Buenos pues yo contaba los minutos :)_

_**Eddie123 says: **__Yo los segundos :)_

_**Bells87 says: **__Demonios, me ganaste :)_

_**Eddie123 says: **__Supe que lo haría :)_

_**Bells87 says: **__Bueno, como estás?_

_**Eddie123 says: **__Mejor ahora, estoy hablando contigo :)_

_**Bells87 says: **__Awe detente, haces que me sonrroje lol _

_**Eddie123 says: **De hecho, hablo en serio._

_**Bells87 says: **__Lo mismo aquí,el trabajo fué bastante aburrido y me tomó años :(  
_

_**Eddie123 says: **__Yo tube el día libre y siguió siendo aburrido :( En que trabajas, por cierto? _

_**Bells87 says: **__bueno, como siempre digo, quiero ser una autora exitosa, pero debo tener algo publicado primero, por eso trabajo para una revista de modas llamada Vogue, escribo artículos de moda, no tengo idea de como conseguí ese trabajo porque no estoy en esa onda de la moda. Que hay de tí?_

_**Eddie123 says: **__Bien, creo que comenzaré a leer Vogue solo para ver tus artículos :D Soy doctor, mi padre era el que quería que yo siguiera sus pasos pero yo lo único que quiero es componer música :/_

_**Bells87 says: **__Whoa eres un doctor! Demonios!Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces por que no lo haces? Awe Gracias!:)  
_

_**Eddie123 says: **__Haha no hay problema :)__ Porque mi padre estaría desepcionado y trabajé tan duro para lograr obtener esta profesión y no tiene sentido que la deje :(  
_

_**Bells87 says: **__Si supongo, pero no te olvides de tu música, esoty seguras de que eres un excelente compositor :)  
_

_**Eddie123 says: **__Por que lo estás? No has oido mi música :)__ Como va tu historia?_

_**Bells87 says: **__Oh va bien, ya casi terminada. Ya pensé en los nombrs:)_

_**Eddie123 says: **__Está bien, cuales son?_

_**Bells87 says: **__La hica va a tener mi nombre :)_

_**Eddie123 says: **__Y el vampiro? _

_**Bells87 says: **__Pues, decidí llamarlo Edward :)_

Estaba sorprendido, le puso mi nombre al personaje. Y ellos se enamoran cierto?

_**Eddie123 says: **Como yo?__:)_

_**Bells87 says: Si**__**:**) __y espero que no te importe, pero podrías decirme tu apellido asi ponerlo en la historia?  
_

_**Eddie123 says: **__Si claro, Mi nombre es Cullen, Edward Cullen :)_

_**Bells87 says: **__Gracias agente 0007 :)_

_**Eddie123 says: **__Cual es el yuto? si no te molesta que pregunte?_

_**Bells87 says:**__ No está bien, el mio es Swan:)_

_**Eddie123 says: **__Hmm muy bien :)__ En el libro Edward tiene parientes? _

_**Bells87 says: **__Si, de hecho tiene 4, dos hermanos y dos hermanas._

_**Eddie123 says: **Tienen nombres__?_

_**Bells87 says: **__No,pero decidí que dos de ellos, un hermano y una hermanan van a atenr diferentes apellidos, porque fueron adoptados.  
_

_**Eddie123 says: **__Podrías poner el nombre de mi herma y mi hermano ahí? Alice Cullen y Emmett Cullen?_

_**Bells87 says: **__Claro, eso ayudo mucho, gracias! Conoces a otras personas cuyos nombres pueda usar para nombrar a los otros dos?_

Lo pensé, yo conocía gemelos. Los Hales

_**Eddie123 says: **__Si, Rosalie y Jasper Hale, son gemelos :D  
_

_**Bells87 says: **__Es perfecto! Gracias! Asi es como funcion, Alice Cullen y Jasper Hale están juntos porque son adoptados al igual que Emmett y Rosalie, y Edward está solo hasta que encuentra a Bella :)  
_

En la vida real era exactamente igual

_**Eddie123 says: **__Suene como una historia real_

_**Bells87 says: **Que__?_

_**Eddie123 says: **__bueno, mi herman Alice vino acá y encontró a Jasper, ahora están enamorados. Rsulta que Jasper tenia una gemela que se enamoró de Emmett, ahora están juntos. Y yo estaré solo hasta que  
_

_**Bells87 says: **__Hasta que?_

_**Eddie123 says: **__Te conosca :)_

_**Bells87 says: **__No nos hemos conocido en persona todaía..._

_**Eddie123 says: **__Podríamos is tu quisieras..._

_**Bells87 says: **__Pero Edward, que pasaría si no eres lo que dices. No quiero tomar el riesgo._

_**Eddie123 says: **__Entonces como te abres tan facilmente?  
_

_**Bells87 says: **No esoty segura  
_

_**Eddie123 says: **__Confías en mi?_

Se tomó unos minutos en responder

_**Bells87 says: **__Supongo que sí :)_

_**Eddie123 says: **__Bueno quieres que nos conoscamos?_

_**Bells87 says: **__Supongo que sí, donde vives?_

_**Eddie123 says: **__Phoenix_

_**Bells87 says: **__Phoenix!? Yo también vivo ahí!_

_**Eddie123 says: **__En serio?_

_**Bells87 says: **__Si! No puedo creer que no haya visto en la sala de mergencias, paso la mayoria del tiempo en ella. Es que soy muy torpe._

_**Eddie123 says: **__Haha,comencé hace 7 meses._

_**Bells87 says: **__Entonces, vamos a conocernos?_

_**Eddie123 says: **__No lo se, esoty perfectamente bien con esto, pero si no estas lista, esta bien, puedo esperar :)  
_

_**Bells87 says: **__No!Yo quiero, cuando y donde?_

lo pensé, no podía esperar tanto. Mañana estaría bien, pero donde? en el parque?

_**Eddie123 says: **__Mañana? En el paruqe central, ya sabes, el grande? Nos vemos ahí a las 12:00? te parece bien?  
_

_**Bells87 says: **__Perfecto :)_

_**Eddie123 says: **__Bien :)_

_**Bells87 says: **__Esot siendo una total estúpida con esto, me refiero, entusiasmándome, me refiero, sin ánimos de ofender pero tu podrías ser un pervertido o algo. Pero hay algo en tí que me permite confiar en tí, solo espeor que seas lo que dices ser._

_**Eddie123 says: **Lo soy__. Y me siento de la misma manera, pero no nos lastima ser estúpidos a veces, especialmente cuando es por una buena causa :)  
_

_**Bells87 says: **__Si :)__ como sea __ Edward, lamento hacerte esto de nuevo, pero esoty muy cansada. Te veo mañana. Y en cuanto mas pronto me duerma, mas pronto será mañana._

_**Eddie123 says: **__Okay :)__ Te veo mañana, adiós Bella x_

_**Bells87 says: **__adiós Edward x_

**Bells87 ha cerrado sesión.**

Cerré el computador y tomé mi teléfono de casa, a Alice le encantará saber esto.

"Hola?" Alice contestó.

"Hey Alice soy yo, estaba llamandote para compartir buenas nuevas" dije

"Ooh que es?" Preguntó emocionada.

"Bueno sabes esa chica Bella de la que te conté"

"La vas a vonocer no es cierto?!" Alice me interrumpió con un chillido.

"Si" Dije sonriendo, parecía un idiota.

"Oh my god! Esto es genia, no puedo creerlo. Cuando?" Preguntó.

"Mañana a las doce" Respondí.

"Awe, esto va a ser fantástico. Buena suerte y me llamas diciendome todo okay?"

"Si laro, Alice. Adiós" Me despedí.

"Bye!" Dijo y trancó el teléfono.

Me cambié y me tiré a la cama, sonñando con el día que podría cambiar mi vida para siempre.

Me desperté al siguiente día en un humos maravilloso. Estaba felíz estático, ansioso, nervios y levanté y me bañe, vestí y todo eso. Vestía unos jeans azules y una camiza azul; trataba de lucir bien, sabes? Hasta me puse mas colonia de lo normal.

Para entonces, ya estaba lleno de comida y eran las 11:50. sería eso muy temprano? Decidí irme de todos modos, no podía esperar mas. Tomé una placentera y lenta caminata, estaba muy nervioso. Nunca habpia visto a esta chica en mi vida entera. Que pensaría ella de mí? No estaría impresionada? Talvez ella no está esperando alguien como yo, sino a alguien mas guapo? Nunca supe lo que las chicas pensaban de mí. Tengo el cabello color bronce y desordenado, y ojos verde esmeralda, la gente dice que tengo pómulos hermosos, lo cual es bastante extraño. Y soy un poco musculoso supongo, yo solía ejercitarme un poco. Pero no pienso que sea algo muy especial.

Llegué al paruqe central y tomé un gran respiro. Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Estaba siendo un total estúpido sobre esto? Maldita sea. A Quien le importa? Que tengo que perder?

Me senté en un banc cerca de la puerta donde acordamos reunirnos, vi hacia la puerta y divisé a la mujer mas hermosa que he vistpo en toda mi vida. Tenía el cabello oscuro, que contrastaba hermosamente con su piel pálida, tenía ojos marrones, en los que podías perderte si los mirabas por mucho tiempo. Llevaba puesto un sweater azul eléctrico que se ajustaba a su figura perfectamente. Unos jeans u botas UGGS. Era perfecta, era _mi _Bella.

Me paré y me acerqué a ella, no me abpia visto todavía.

"Bella swan?" Le pregunté cuando me encontré frente a ella

"Edward Cullen?" Preguntó. Yo solo asentí, pues me quedé sin palabras.

De repente me envolvió en un abrazo tierno. Ahí fué cuando supe, que ella era la indicada.

* * *

**AAH!! finalmente terminé de traducirrla!! es que definitivamente el universo no quiere que escriba! haha Hoy fuí al dentista! xD (who cares) Como sea, antes de que le pase algo malo a esto(como que por accidente lo borre todo o algo así) Me despido! Sanciaaa y yo los amamos! haah Adios No olviden pasar por su perfil! :D**


End file.
